magic_minibuildfandomcom-20200215-history
Quintus
Quintus was a Marshal of the Valyrian Empire and one of its top four military commanders. History The Great War (217 - 218 A.R.) Invasion of Istral Marshal Quintus was sent along with Lord Nystos, Scipio, and Korona to face the task of taking Istral. With all four of Valyria's top commanders present, the fall of the kingdom and its capital, Rasellan, was thought to be inevitable. They encountered fierce resistance upon landing, and though Admiral Vespian's fleet was routed, their forces remained sufficient to defeat the Istralians in the field and later lay siege to Rasellan. Quintus landed with his portion of the army, south of that under the command of Nystos, Scipio, and Korona. The left flank under Quintus attempted to maneuver around and secure the area, but when the hundreds of Istralian and Karsan troops rushed to meet him, Quintus commanded his own to open fire. Once Lord Nystos' force took an entire large section of the Istralians by surprise, Quintus seized the opportunity to charge. General Castelon of Karsus, however, joined the fray, and clashed with the Marshal himself. Quintus channeled electricity through his spear and sent a wave of lightning that collided with Castelon's own fire, before bounding forward and engaging in alternating melee combat with his adversary, spear to sword. Quintus used his spear to create a miniature explosion of electricity, which served to knock Castelon back, but he was unprepared as Castelon recovered quickly and countered with a tornado of mixed rock and fire. This caught Quintus off guard, but he too quickly recovered and went at Castelon again. The two evaded each other's attacks, before the Karsan General was suddenly ambushed by Lord Nystos from behind. Both of them attempted to capture Castelon using lightning and vines, but to no avail; the swordsman escaped from their grasp as the armies of Istral, Karsus and Arculum fell, leaving Rasellan exposed to the might of Imperial Valyria. Siege of Rasellan Immediately following the initial invasion of Istral, the Dome of Rasellan was raised to protect against the Valyrian invaders. After securing the Istralian countryside, Quintus and the other commanders in Istral called in for reinforcements - in particular, several powerful artillery pieces which had recently been invented - to besiege Istral's capital city of Rasellan. The four commanders together ordered a bombardment of the city, pelting it with lightning and other projectiles to blast open the Dome. For the next several months, the capital held out, but the Valyrians continued at it. When Estros was captured, early into the siege, Nystos and Korona immediately proposed to lift it and send their forces to liberate the nation from their enemies. However, Scipio and Quintus were vehemently against the idea, believing that the Dome could be brought down soon and not wanting to abandon their progress. In addition, the two were certain that attacking Tyrom while they maintained a defensive position would end only in disaster. Eventually, the Valyrians succeeded in opening a tear in the mighty Dome, causing it to fall as they assaulted the city. The civilians and King Flavian escaped after the heroic entrance of Admiral Ryley on the other side of the Dome, while the forces of Quintus, Scipio, Korona, and Nystos entered the city. Acting Lord of Rasellan Emperor Julius' Istral Integration Act resulted in the gradual annexation of Istral as a province of Valyria; with this, Marshal Quintus was ordered to remain in Rasellan while his fellow commanders left for the Mainland, as the Acting Lord of Rasellan. He was appointed to oversee the integration of Istral and ensure that everything went as planned, as well as defend it from any attacks. One night, Quintus was visited by Marshal Korona whilst enjoying the leisure of his lordship. He was alerted to her approach when light poured into the room from the corridor, prompting him to comment on his hate for the mirrors of the royal palace's throne room as he was not accustomed to the blinding light reflected from them. Quintus immediately questioned her, knowing that she had left on Emperor Julius' orders some time ago, however Korona revealed that she remained behind for just a little bit. Once she had assured that Quintus was liking the perks of his new position (as he commented that he was like a King), she berated him for his lack of involvement in the enforcement of the act or anything of consequence. To this, Quintus responded with indignance, but Korona proceeded to chastise the Acting Lord on his previous behavior and incompetence as a Lord. Upon mentioning that she would have made a better Lady of Rasellan, Quintus asked if she came to assert her superiority. However, she retorted saying she wanted Quintus to remember that she saw the future fall of the city coming. Quintus, in anger, fired a bolt of lightning and shouted at Korona to leave. When she did, Quintus was left fuming. He was later mentioned at the Valyrian war council, when Scipio acknowledged that he could not stand against the other nations at Istral, as they were headed for the province. Korona proceeded to gloat about her prediction coming to fruition. Emperor Julius revealed that he was appointed Acting Lord because the other members of the High Command were more of a necessity to the war. Liberation of Istral The Valyrian fleet in the sea next to Rasellan was easily destroyed by the three fleets of Karsus which converged on it. Upon realizing that an attack was imminent, Quintus ordered the Dome to be put up once again by the Istralian hostages. Karsus' armies landed, but along with them - this time from the east side of the island - came a number of Istralians, Tyrans and Arculese under Ryley, Auster, and Axtel, respectively. Ryley ordered the Dome to be taken down, only an hour after its raising. The Acting Lord of Rasellan, whilst contemplating how to deal with the invaders, was suddenly subjected to a blinding light as the metallic wall's disappearance allowed sunlight to flow in through the windows again, causing him to voice his anger and surprise. The Valyrian army poured out of Rasellan to defend it, with Generals Juno and Makarov, as well as Quintus himself, to command. Just before Ryley reached the boundaries of the city, Quintus knocked the Admiral to the ground, challenging him to retake the city. Ryley, wielding his own metallic spear, fought Quintus weapon to weapon. However, when Kygar's Electrical Devastation move caused a brilliantly bright explosion, Quintus vented his newfound anger from the bright light on Ryley, punching him and sending him to the floor as he proceeded to frustratingly yell about all of his qualms with the city, Korona, and lights. Killing many Istralians with his spear and lightning, he then approached Ryley, seething, and demanded his last words. The Admiral only spit on Quintus, who, with a scream, readied to finish him off with an electrical blade. At this moment, the Arculese General Eron, recently having escaped from Rasellan's prisons, used his wind magic to blow Ryley out of harm's way. The two presumably fought with Quintus before the Acting Lord of Rasellan issued a retreat, voice projected all across the battlefield to give the order. Quintus, body formed of lightning, appeared next to the nearly downed Kygar briefly before teleporting away with the Archmage. Quintus, Kygar, and the two Generals all escaped, along with some fortunate Valyrians. The city of Rasellan fell into the hands of the allies and Istral once again. Defense of Southwater Hold Some time after the fight in Istral, Marshal Quintus, now effectively stripped of his title of Acting Lord of Rasellan, attended another war council in Southwater Hold. More disparaging remarks were made directly in front of him, but were ignored in favor of the discussion of the upcoming campaign. Quintus was stationed by Lord Nystos at Southwater Hold, as he anticipated an attack on the Valyrian military headquarters. The Marshal remained with one of the Tempests, Raphael, on the western side of Southwater Hold. Seeing that his forces were being flanked by the Tyran tanks, with a distasteful comment toward the machines, he sent a powerful bolt of lightning directly into the Tyran lines, frying two of the tanks with an explosion. The Marshal sent an onslaught of bolts at many of the tanks, causing their destruction before the Karsans utilized tunnels to perform a maneuver that brought them directly into the center of the Valyrians, causing chaos within their lines. When Quintus prepared to take on more of the tanks, he was confronted by Auster, and foolishly challenged him, taunting the Luminary. Auster punched Quintus using Helios Flash, creating a burst of light that sent the Marshal flying back and slamming into the dirt in front of Raphael. The Tempest insulted Quintus, asking if he knew how to fight, to which Quintus refuted that he did. Raphael told him to go back and fight Auster, and Quintus took off to engage him. The former Acting Lord of Rasellan peppered Auster with several lunges from his spear, but the Luminary dodged all of them, even responding to Quintus that he did not intend to run forever. Auster and Quintus met with their own magic-infused punches, before both were blasted back. The Luminary sent Quintus flying once again with an attack of several converging beams of light, causing him to land in a crater. Auster and Raphael soon began to fight, and in the midst of it, Marshal Quintus entered, asking if they had forgotten about him, before Castelon intercepted him. They briefly clashed as Raphael electrocuted Auster and Castelon, causing both to nearly succumb to the pain. Quintus took advantage of this and charged for Auster, but Auster would not have any of it; he blasted Quintus with many beams of light, causing him to land in the middle of the battlefield, finally defeated. In retaliation, Raphael gave Auster a powerful shock that knocked him out. Soon, the Valyrians won the battle at Southwater Hold, routing or destroying all of the allied forces and resulting in a massive failure for the allies. Raphael's Uprising Quintus was invited to the first meeting held by Raphael, although he did not speak. He was not invited to the second, as his loyalties could not be determined by Raphael at that moment. As such, he remained loyal to the Valyrian Empire, and was placed at the head of one of the armies guarding Stormriven along with Generals Wymar, Makarov and Lord Nystos, for the upcoming last stand of the war. Battle of Stormriven Quintus was present at the final battle of the war, at Stormriven, where he was commanded by Nystos to engage the oncoming enemy. He immediately led a portion of the forces, and later engaged the reputable Marshal Kensley of Arculum. Despite his valiant, bold efforts, Kensley was able to overpower Quintus and pull a sizable amount of water from the river behind. The Marshal, despite attempting to dodge, was rushed by the water and overpowered, as Kensley compressed the water onto Quintus' body, crushing his bones and organs and causing Quintus' blood-covered corpse to fall to the ground, finally defeated and killed Appearance WIP. Accessories * Spear Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Valyrian Characters Category:Major Characters